cologne: sojourn
by cateyedme
Summary: At glenn's house came a surprise visit... Glenn's life has been miserable and hopelss for her family. suddenly, a weird dream appeared when asleep bothered her...questioning herself.


Faith Oren's

"_For my passion to hear music from classics. . ._

_For your adoring tune melted my soul, with gratitude."_

"Sojourn"

I closed my eyes letting the sweetest touch of fresh air draws heavily on my soft, perfect flaxen skin. Leaning at the balcony of the two-story house, old-fashioned like antique but the passion in constructing is still living. It was cold sunny morning, foggy, seeing glimmering droplets of rain shower fell on each leafy and virgin mossy grounds of Baguio. My ears are chilling in cold, as long as my arms both wrapped around my trunk. Deeply thinking with weirdness, craziness, and flattering wanderings that turn into pinkish-blushed cheek. "RIDICULOUS!" yell with an echo sound interrupted a silent nature . . . popped-eyed.

Take note: because haven't been felt like this before. . . I am an ignorant on the other hand. Ducking my forehead several times by my right palm to wake myself up, then tried to forget it all the way through the kitchen for some milk and wheat loaf for the sake of a hungry tummy. You think I'm smiling? Well, it's a crucial part.

Yes, the furniture's well-organized, marble tiles are flourished by an awesome turbo cleaner, windows are crystal clear- almost a house of attraction whoever comes in. but of all the perseverance these had made to make me at ease, one thing cannot be justified to be healed. In the fact that being contented of what I've had right now, my thoughts can't really conceal it . . . can't really exist without _them._ Curling my knees to sit on the sofa near the tall lampshade in the living room as my feet went there after kitchen doings. Tears rolled my kind eyes, trembling down the cheeks causing mine sight to see a blurry and like an oceanic effect. Great sorrow boosts me to linger in my chest, that wanting to collapse. At the age of 18: I got own house, got a part time job and because of being self-reliant, can provide all means of needs even luxuries. Of course my life doesn't end without schooling, at the same time I worked as a model in a magazine. My uncle is the only one who made me who I am, as well his wife being my second guardian, my protector, and second parent. I love them both, but unfortunately never been blessed by child so they treat me to be their own blood daughter even in the fact that obviously a part of their ancestors. Actually before my mom left me on their hard though adoring arms as they both carrying me away as my body struggling to catch her fist for a strong grip, leaving me for many reasons I couldn't understand till now. First, she has to go abroad because of job opportunity; somehow, to financed me better and for her to seek the best salary in a huge company in the position of a writer in a news magazine. Second, my dad, as a private neurologist doctor, is a very busy typical father they said. He sometimes worked months or years before spends time for his family for there are a lot of meetings, seminars, patients, and stuffs to care about. I think losing of each other's time persuade mom to gone also in North America, somewhere in Seattle to drown to many tasks. "It's so unfair! Why did they leave me down here without any concern?" for me they both selfish, both do not care about my feelings. Gnashing and grinding the upper and lower tip of my teeth as I drew myself into a monster like image but a little meekness of heart let me cool down for a moment. "Mom and dad still love me . . . right Glenn? You acquire the best gift that your parents left . . . treasures, yeah." Pushing my head through that I know is the truth, still in hunger of what is the reason behind it, putting to naughty illusions. I miss them, "come back." I tried to convince myself to understand.

The bell rang nicely.

"I'm along the way, whose there?"

"It's us, dear! We're here to visit and bought you chocolates!" shouted like a maiden. Voice is actually so tender.

I paced the plain marble floor swiftly through the door then opened it with a creaking sound. My eyes glared in gladness with my teeth showing welcomed their surprise visit. Fred and Jade's personal coming invites me again to like a feast or a party, meeting my greatest expectation and filled my almost a low percent of love and hope. I felt they stitched again my tore heart, even just cotton to occupy my empty chest as Jade first embrace me with her wide arms very tight then kissed my cheeks. Fred held my shoulder for a comfort smiling to me as his wrinkles around his eyes examining my face. "Is there anything bothers you Glenn? Well listen up, don't be." Husky tone shook me unhappily leaving a warning, something like to be having an exemption. If digging upon the situation, uncle's now pointing out the state of me to mom and dad. I don't want to hear it for now, I can't control my emotion. "Please, don't." I let him these words echoed to him while suddenly Jade egged on, "let our dear to rest her mind, it's not the time for arguing. Everything must be on the right clock for this honey, she'll never understand if temper's there." She pleaded in her heavenly voice making myself to be cleared up. "We are very sorry Glenn dear." Standing next to me in a long face, uncle's behind her.

I bowed then sigh.

"I'm alright. Wait! I've got something!" I shook them for my entourage reply, looking them stunned in my weird actions. I did these to change the atmosphere. "By the way, thanks for these Toblerones and Ferreros! Love you!" shouted in a distance as a good actress. I store those "presents" in the fridge in exchange of delicious cookies from a cookie jar above that appliance. Fix again myself, pretending then went outside back to business. "Eat. Well I baked this professionally!" boasting with laugh followed a brief moment.

Crashing of cookies is the protagonist at this show; staring on them if they're being satisfied with its taste.

My brain's nerves roam around. I thought of the hallucinations I've been cramming the last I woke from ruined bed, the college life I'm going to live by . . . and what will going to happen. I leave blank, then started to see Jade picked some. Fred comes next.

"Whoa! Excellent!" praised uncle in his decision. I became flattered that I'm going to giggle in such great happiness.

"Oh! It's the best food I've ever tasted, the best in town!" she added.

The conversation went kind of boring honestly. There's a twist of jokes entered the scene but the majority is it goes too corny. Aside from that, they're in the mood to chat about each experience, memories had passed. Many hours spilled out, our mouth's tired to pronounced words we may think to should say.

It's already twelve noon, but it doesn't matter in terms of my time check. But their movements gave me a sign of their preparation.

"Are you going home? Have a lunch here first."

Asking for another hour is such a blessing and a dream comes true. I don't want them to go away! But I can't help it, we had our own responsibility. It's been a long year anyway that my parents calling me to know how's it going in here with my house purchased for me alone. Keeping those missing conversation, waiting my mobile phone to beep to grab the thing I'm suspecting to be granted.

"We need to hurry my dear, business can't resist without us. Thanks for lunch, have a call if got bored okay?" said aunt Jade passes by the corridor to the door with Fred holding around her waist for support.

Guiding them across the street, I bid farewell. I flicked my teary-eyed orb as they got in the black Vios vehicle then drove in a slow turning of wheels that became moderate then fast. Sorrow invites me again like its all soul's day, sun's striking my skin but some dust of icy feeling leaves a shield locked in. Air breeze's twisting the strands of my hair, as well my clothes waving and swaying to the beat of tall grasses I gazed not far from my view.

I saw an inimitable figure of a tree, medium-sized, fat and very aged. Pretty scary, I can't describe as of now. I ignored it and walked at high speed.

I closed the door; subsequently, go upstairs panting a bit departing from a set of steps. Turned on the light looking towards for my part, to scrutinize; also, to feel blank. My smooth, sallow skin tone arouses the mirror of truth. The heart-shaped linings of my glossy hair formations drew my temple, naïve figure. Unblemished skin jogs my memory of mom's appearances akin to me while brushing my coiled hazelnut crown to be more gorgeous. Laying a hand on all sides of my neck down beneath it was a thin scar left from childhood's annoyance, hid by a foundation cosmetic day after day. A mark summoned up my misery, the pain left for me to be sensitive, edgy, and feeble. That time I amuse myself in the glow of a bonfire near our backyard, clutching a thick stick for lightening as a torch setting up for the sunset's advent. Suddenly blaze rages to the thick point of the stick that dashed in an instant without seeking permission of my senses. It penetrates then bursts like spear underneath my neck, weeping aloud to Uncle Fred uttering "papa" more screech. Fortunately, it just leaves a small sore.

Recovering still from the past, I stoop to reach a piece of equipment; a passion will complete my soul. I started to play with bitter sounds from its strings as I shove the stick back and forth that alters into an adorable snivel song bouncing to the four corners of the room.

I clinch my stressed lids laying myself sink to the music on my shoulder.

The music ceased.

"Ha-ha!" laughed by the great humor awakened me, grasping that past situation a serious event went to me through years. I don't know why, it barely marks in my brain. The fire break out that burned mine now is a scar blotches its image. An event there wasn't real _keeper_ who rescued me except those two.

I released little by little the agony, the aguish, and the nuisance that made me too rebellious; somehow, be acquainted with good and bad. Assuming this will took at least a minute before going back to normal, to be in high spirits.

I resumed playing for a second time in a blissful manner. Took a deep breath then convergent desire tugged me back, disregarding a lunch hour.


End file.
